I'm fighting, Numair
by pbandj24
Summary: Daine gets injured by a wizard out to get her.  Who is this person causing Daine to be in so much pain? Let's just say, there's nothing like sisterly love...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic so don't butcher me yet! I could use sum advice though! Thanx!!

Daine sat on her bed. She viciously attacked her unruly curls, to no avail. That only made them puffier and that's not what Daine was going for. Kitten sat near her feet trilling in contentment. A real kitten sat curled up in Daine's pillow. She had healed it the night before and it was, apparently, not leaving until it got its rest. Daine didn't mind. She found the sound of the kitten purring in its sleep comforting. One of the hunter's dogs sat next to Kit enjoying the dragons company.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Daine called. She was still trying to tame her wild hair.

Alanna and Thayet burst in the room, smiling. At the sight of a dog sitting next to a dragon, a kitten sleeping on the pillow in a room with a dog, and one exasperated wild mage massaging her hurting arm- they laughed.

"haha! You-you the dog and Kit! Ha ha!" spluttered Alanna.

"The-the hahaha! Cat and dog ha ha ha!" Thayet tired to speak, but simply draped herself onto Alanna who was, herself, doubled over in laughter. It really wasn't a thing a normal queen would do, but who or what in Totall is normal?

"Somebody's happy today." Muttered Daine. She didn't think it was at all funny. She was hungry and wanted to eat. Healing a dog's hurt paw and a kitten's broken ribs in one night had taken all of her energy, and she wanted some food.

Thayet and Alanna eventually calmed themselves enough to talk.

"I'm sorry Daine but you hair is so poofy." Said Thayet, taking the brush from the girl and doing what she could to her hair.

"The dragon sitting next to the dog and the cat on the pillow just topped it off." Added Alanna. She grabbed one of Daine's spare brushes and joined in the taming of her hair. Eventually Alanna got it combed enough to the point where Thayet could braid it down the back. It actually turned out well.

"Thanks, you guys." Said a very appreciative Daine.

"It's no problem." Alanna answered.

_What is the name of the one with the fire on her head? _ Asked the kitten who had woken up due to the amount of laughing they had done earlier.

Daine laughed out loud at the kitten's question.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Thayet she gave a weird glance at Alanna who shot it back at her.

"The kitten. It just asked what the one with the fire on her head was. I'm sorry Alanna, he doesn't understand that's it's your hair. It was funny." Daine chuckled before answering.

_Her name is Alanna._

The kitten said his thanks before asking if he could be taken with Daine. Daine picked up Kit and then gently lifted the kitten with the other hand. The dog followed.

Thayet and Alanna didn't ask Daine if she was really going to take all three of them with her, they knew she was.

When she got into the dining hall some stared at her, but that was going to be expected. Most of the Riders had gotten used to Daine bringing animal friends along with her everywhere she went. It no longer made them stare in amazement, but some of them stared at Daine herself. Though it had only been months before when Pirates Swoop had been attacked, Daine was refreshed and looked just as good as before.

Numair saw them stare at hi student. For a moment he thought of calling them out, but decided against it-only for daine's sake. He got up briefly and waved so they knew where he was. Daine sat down next to Numair, Kit sat next to Daine while the kitten was laying down on Daine's lap. Across from daine sat Alanna and Thayet, next to Alanna was Sarge and he, Buri.

Daine smiled at her friends. None of them had died in that battle, and Daine was forever grateful to the gods that had kept her friends safe. A wildmage, a black robe mage, a queen, a female knight, a dragon, an ex-slave, and many more unusual people with different backgrounds and haunting pasts sat at one table. They laughed at joked with one another like one big happy family. Daine smiled. _ Only in Tortall._ She thought. _Only in Tortall._

Ok that was pretty short, but I promise it gets better…hopefully. Ummm… please review I could use ideas too!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

After eating, Daine visited with the ponies and horses. She silently talked to the People that were around her, and then headed off to find Numair for her lesson. Usually, out of the two of them, Daine would be the one refusing to do the lessons. As much as she loved working with her magic, sometimes she just wanted to sit and talk with the People without shape shifting and things like that.

Sometimes, though it was Numair who didn't want to do the lessons. He would often times be absorbed in a book or wanting to get a spell down right before moving on to anything else. Today, Daine was dragging Numair's nose from under a book and into the awating sun.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun wasn't too hot, but still warmed faces, the wind blew gently giving everyone a slight breeze to relax in, and all of Daine's friends were content- the birds chirped a soft melody to one another. Daine understood their songs and smiled as they conversed amongst each other.

The wild mage really felt like doing a shape shift today, but had decided to wait until lessons. Now she could barely suppress the urge to change into a bear and scare Numair into lessons for the mage was taking his precious time. Numair lazily floated while Daine urgently trudged on, he stopped and said hello to people along the way, and he halted his stride to take in the beauty of the earth.

Daine got fed up with his dawdling, she imagined herself as bird. She thought of how great it felt to soar, and slowly (though not as slow as her first shape shifts) she became a bird- a beautiful eagle to be exact. Daine hopped onto Numair shoulder and pecked him mercilessly in the head.

_She's so sweet._

Numair grinned and shifted into a black hawk and chased after Daine. Daine didn't mind. She knew he was only playing, and as grown up as she was for her age, she always still had time to play. They soared through the brilliant blue sky and smiled as only birds can smile. Eagles were quick and agile so Numair was having fun trying to catch up with her.

Numair looked back at Daine , who was now flying after him, wanting revenge (in a flirtatious kind of way.) Daine suddenly gave a cry of pain with her eagle's vocal cords. It was one of the most horrid sounds that Numair had ever heard. He did not know the source of her pain, though. That is when he saw an arrow embedded in her side before she plummeted at deadly speed toward the ground.

_Oh, gods no. Please no!_

Numair could do nothing. He couldn't use his gift in his present form so he dove after her. The whole time he was thinking, _Please, Daine hang on!_

Daine must have called on other birds even from her now delirious state; either that or the birds had come to her rescue without Daine's call. Numair could believe either one, but all that mattered to him was the birds that came swooped under the wildmge and gently rested her onto the ground. Numair couldn't see how they did it, but now was not the time to question what had just happened.

_It must be the gods. _He thought. Little did he know, her Da had sent hose birds, and without them she would have died upon impact to the ground.

Numair landed close by (in his clothes.) He sprinted to Daine and dropped to his knees by her bird body. Now in human form he could contact Alanna, but she reached him before he had a chance to.

"Numair, is something the matter with Daine? The animals are going crazy. We thought she would be taking lessons with you." The Lioness said.

"Yes, Alanna, she hurt. Someone got her by an arrow. I don't know how or who, but she's still a bird. I don't know where the people are that shot her, but we're in the woods. Not too far away from the Palace."

"Numair, first get her back to human, then put your cloak on the wound and apply pressure. I'll take cloud and I'll be there in a moment." Alanna knew that Cloud would find her human more accurately than any other animal would.

"All right." Numair said. He put his fingers together and the fire vanished. He was sweating and shaking, two things he never did unless her was shot or drained. Why was he doing it now?

_Because you love her._ A voice said in his head. Numair shook it out of his mind and focused on the writhing bird in front of him. He tried to coax Daine out of the eagle shape, but she wouldn't change back into her human self.

Alanna arrived with Cloud about five minutes later. By then many, many animals had crowded around the girl and the frantic Numair.

The Lioness shooed the other animals away and dropped next to Numair. Daine was still in eagle shape, and Alanna was no wildmage. She could not heal a bird as Daine could.

Alanna summoned her magic and called to Daine.

_Daine. I need you to change back into a human._ She said gently but firmly.

Pain…arrow… 

_Daine, turn back into a human._ The Lioness's voice was more urgent. The girl was losing blood-fast.

Hurt… 

_Verlidaine Sarasrri, change back NOW!_ Alanna screamed.

Daine knew even in her current state, to not upset the Lioness so she slowly but surely changed back- wings became arms, beaks became mouths and soon a naked human Daine lay before Numair and Alanna.

When Alanna pulled the arrow out in a quick motion, Daine screamed her pain, and so did the animals. Numair carefully placed his cloak over Daine's body and they set out for the castle.

_Please, gods. Keep my magelet safe._ Numair prayed to any gods that were listening.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sooooo. What did u think better or worse than the last chapter?? Please review this is my first!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx to _**bookworm1232**_,

_**Mochagoddess**_,

And _**Nelly-luvs-jesus**_

O0o0o0o

The last thing Daine remembered was immense pain, as the arrow had been pulled out of her side. Then Daine blacked out…

O0o0o0o

Numair and Alanna had moved Daine to Alanna's guest room so she could be watched at all times. Things were not looking good for Tortall's wildmage, not good at all.

Numair had not left Daine's side. He held her hand and smoothed back her curly brown hair; he wiped her brow and soothed her when she had nightmares. He held her hand and dabbed her brow, anything so that she would feel even the slightest bit better.

It had been three days since Daine had been shot, and still there was no significant change in Daine. Alanna had burned the infection out, but she had internal injuries that even the strongest healers couldn't reach and heal. It must have been something magical in the arrow, deadly magic.

Through it all, Numair sat, questioning people's work and soothing Daine. He had ordered a servant to fetch his books so that he could see if there was anything written about such a magic that was infecting Daine. So he skimmed through book after book and scroll after scroll to find a cure for his wild magelet.

O0o0o0o0o

"Numair, I don't know what it is." Said Alanna. The Lioness looked flustered, and she never looked flustered. "Did you figure out _anything_?"

Numair shook his head. "The only thing that was close was a brown magic that causes infections and severe pain."

"Did you say _brown_ magic?! That's exactly what we keep running into in her system. It's wrapped around where the arrow went in, and it's in the area of the barrier you set up to protect her from her own magic."

Numair frowned. "But this brown magic can only be found in gods and goddesses when they come to the mortal realms."

Alanna's excitement vanished. She hated feeling so helpless to heal a person, especially a person she was close to, like Daine, but Daine was no goddess. (This is after the attack at pirates swoop.)

A badger, the badger Daine had been talking about, Numair guessed, appeared in a mist by their sides.

_Ahhh, but Daine __**is**__ a goddess. I must hurry. Daine was born half God, half mortal. Her da is Weiryn- god of hunt her ma, Sarra. Sarra was a human when Daine was born, but when she died she became the green lady. I must leave you now, I trust you will keep this information and use it __**wisely. **__Oh, and Daine doesn't know._

Then, as soon as he had appeared, the badger vanished.

_Well that explains a lot_, thought Numair.

Alanna was too busy trying to process the information to think anything. Daine was half-god?!

O0o0o0o0o0o

Kk I know it was a bit short, but I did try. Ummm…if you could totally review and maybe give me a few pointers I would be really grateful. Thank you for reading this!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Tortall, Thayet- the queen, Numair, Alanna, Onua, Buri, Sarge, and a few others sat in the meeting room, mingling. None of them knew why they were there except for Numair and Alanna. Even Jon didn't know that Daine was half-god.

When everyone was settled, Jon decided to start.

"Everyone, I am just as in the dark as you are as to why we are here. It must be important though, if Alanna and Numair wanted all of us here. So, listen to them."

All heads turned to Alanna and Numair. The black robe mage swallowed hard. He was sure that he could trust everyone in the room, but he sure of what their reactions would be. Nuamir stared talking, though he didn't know how he was going to say it.

"Ummm well thank you all for coming. This is about Daine. As you all probably know, she gets visits from the badger god. Daine has recently been hit with an arrow. Alanna and I found that there is brown magic where Daine got hit and around the barrier I put up to keep her wild magic from herself. That brown magic is what is causing her to be… well incurable. Alanna, do you want to go on from here?"

The knight nodded and hesitantly began.

"The badger god told us today that…" The Lioness took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you all, and I'm not trying to beat around the bush so…the badger god told us that he knows Daine's father. Yes, he's still alive, and he is a god. His name is Weiryn, the god of hunt, and Daine's mother is also now a god, though when she was alive she was not. Daine's mother is the Green Lady. That makes Daine, half-god."

Numair decided to take over from that point.

"The badger god told us that the brown magic inside of Daine is only something that gods get when they travel to the mortal realms. Since Daine is half-god, it has affected her."

Finally their story was over, and everyone was silent. Getting told that a friends was half-god was very strange, so it didn't surprise nor Alanna or Numair that no one knew what to say.

Jon was the first to speak.

"So, will she live?" Asked the king. He was not even worried about what she could do for the kingdom, he just wanted his friend to live.

" We don't know. The badger didn't ell us if she would."

"What?!" Shrieked someone from the door.

All of the people in the room turned to find Daine standing in the doorway. Her hair was a wreck. It tangled around her head and fell just below her slumped shoulders. Daine's side was wrapped in gauze, and by now the gauze was as red as the blood that was now dribbling down her side and leg. Her face was flushed with fever, and her usual loving gray- blue eyes were completely gray.

"Daine! Get back in bed this instant!" cried Alanna. The gash must have opened back up, although the Lioness had already sealed it shut.

Numair ran over to Daine just in time to catch her, she slumped into his arms in a dead faint.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In another three days time, Daine awoke. She felt extremely weak, and her head ached something fierce. She looked around the room from her laying position and saw Alanna concocting some kind of herbal drink. Daine was sure it was going to taste nasty, but growing up with her mother, she had learned to listen to healers. Funny, she had had a dream in which Numair and Alanna had told everyone that her ma was a god! Ha!

Alanna whirled around when she heard Daine chuckle a little. Immediately, the slight laugh turned into rough coughs that tore out of her sore throat. Alanna rushed to her side, ordering her to just relax. With her magic, the Lioness searched Daine. With great dismay she discovered that the brown magic had spread to Daine's lungs.

After getting out of her healing trance Alanna forced Daine to drink the medicine she had made. Immediately, Daine's coughs ended, but her head was still pounding.

Daine face twisted in pain. "Head." She mumbled, hoping that Alanna had heard. The Lioness did, and made her drink what was usually given for bad hangovers. It worked, and Daine finally relaxed some.

"Where's Numair?" asked Daine, surprised that he wasn't hovering.

"He was hovering so Jon made him go help Onua with the horses and the Riders."

Daine gave a weak laugh before coughing a little bit more. When the coughing fit was over, Alanna started to unravel the gauze that was plastered over Daine's wound.

" I had a dream that you and Numair told everyone that I was half-god and that my ma was a god now and so was my da."

Alanna stopped in her process of putting fresh gauze over the deep gash. She sat back and looked at Daine with a serious look on her face.

"It-it wasn't true…was it?" Asked Daine.

"Daine, the badger told us that your da is Weiryn, the god of hunt, and your ma is the green lady. We were just as surprised as you are."

Daine was truly shocked. What would everyone think of her? What would the people in her village say? Why didn't the badger tell her before? A couple of tears came out of Daine's eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"All of my life I was shunned and thought lowly of because I didn't have a da. But I did. Why didn't he ever come visit me?"

Alanna smoothed Daine's hair.

" Maybe if he had visited you things would have been different. You probably wouldn't have ever run wild with the wolf Pack, you wouldn't have gotten a job with Onua, and then you wouldn't have saved Numair's life, or come to Tortall, or learned about your magic with Nuamir, or go to Pirates Swoop with me. You wouldn't have ever met Thayet and Jon or met my kids or found Kit, would you?"

Daine shook her head crying silently into Alanna's shirt. Daine eventually cried herself to sleep being rocked by Alanna. Daine had forgotten how much she missed her ma's soothing voice and her gentleness. Somehow, Alanna reminded Daine of her ma just then, as strange as it sounded.

Daine dreamt of her ma that night and finally dreamt of her da because she knew what he looked like.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

I tried to show a soft side to Alanna. I don't know if I pulled it off though so tell me please! How was this chapter???


	5. Chapter 5

Daine sat in her bed, thinking. If her parents were gods and she was half-god, then couldn't she go to the divine realms?

_Right you are, Kit._ The badger appeared in a silvery mist.

Daine started coughing, more affected by his musky odor than usual. A small amount of blood came dripping out of her mouth. Daine hated blood, or the taste of it anyways, so it didn't surprise the badger when Daine turned away from him and vomited onto her bed.

Aroused by the sound of her mother's coughing and such, Kit trilled loudly only adding onto her ma's headache. Numair, Alanna, and Onua rushed in. They had just been discussing Daine outside of the room.

_Oh, be silent you bothersome creature. Can't you see that your only making Daine be in more pain?_ The badger's way of concern was not to show everyone he was worried but to get angry, and Kit was the one making a lot of noise. Still he was concerned about his Kit.

Alanna rushed to Daine's side. Silently, she found that Daine's heartbeat was normal, but she was burning with fever. Slipping into a healing trance she found that the brown magic had spread all over the upper part of Daine's body. Why, it was just last night Daine had fallen asleep, crying in Alanna's arms, and she hadn't been this bad.

Daine winced in pain. Her whole upper body throbbed in agony. She could feel herself drifting farther and farther away…

_Ah, ah, ah not now, Kit. Sorry, but you must be awake to hear this._

Daine's body jerked and writhed, gods it hurt so much.

_There, there calm down. _The badger disappeared and returned on Daine's bed. She was squirming so that she almost bumped the badger off of her bed. Another coughing fit scraped through Daine's aching throat.

The badger sighed, grumbling something about gods as parents and half-gods that couldn't tell when they were being shot at. He seemed distracted.

Numair guessed that he was talking to Daine's parents. He was standing by Alanna who had moved from Daine's bedside to let the Badger do what he needed to do. At their feet sat a gray Skysong. She didn't like being scolded or watching her mother get sick. The dragon was trilling softly under her breath and rocked on her hind paws (feet?) She was truly scared for Daine.

Suddenly, a green mist filled the room. There was a bright flash of light and before the mortals now stood two gods, the badger and the Green Lady. She was the most beautiful person that they had ever seen. Sarra had always been modest women so it didn't surprise Daine when her mother made all godly appearances about her vanish. She was still beautiful, and looked like a grown up version of her daughter. She also had brown hair. It wasn't as curly as Daine's though. It seemed more wavy and elegant. She also had a stubborn chin, but her eyes were more blue than gray.

"Badger, you can leave now if you wish. Her father should be coming soon."

_I'd rather stay, Sarra. I wouldn't want to miss anything._

Daine's mother nodded and turned to Numair, Alanna and Kit.

"If there is anyone else you want to hear this important news such as Jonathon or Thayet, you should go get them now because this might be hard to repeat, and I won't be doing any repeating." Sarra suggested.

Alanna nodded and fled the room, still stunned that she had met yet another god. Numair stayed, too awed to move. If Daine was going to look like that when she grew up, he might have to marry her. Quickly, Numair shook the thought out of his head. He saw Sarra shot him a warning look with an arched eyebrow. Gods can't read mind can they? Numair asked himself. Sarra turned away from him so he never did get his answer.

The goddess bent down beside her now crying daughter.

"Oh, shhhh." Sarra crooned. Daine thought she would never see her mother's face again, and to see it was too much. With only a wince of pain from Daine Sarra pulled her daughter into her lap, and gently sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Will she live? Asked Numair.

"Questions later." Ordered Sarra.

The badger was just apologizing to Kit when Alanna, Jon, Thayet, Onua, Buri, and Sarge entered the room. It was a little cramped, but they were all eager to hear what was going on with Daine, especially from her mother who was a god.

Daine was being rocked for the second time in a few days. Any other time she would have been angry for them treating her like a baby, but she was feeling to helpless and in too much pain to even care about her stubborn pride. She was almost asleep when she heard her mother's voice.

"Daine, wake up. I need you to hear this."

Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes to see her mother's smiling face. Instinctively, she leaned closer to her long lost ma.

"All right, as you all know Daine was infected with a poisoned arrow while goofing off with her teacher." Numair bent his head in shame. "Oh, don't be ashamed. She needed that laugh what with all of that business with the attacking at Alanna's home and her magic. Anyways, since then the brown magic has spread throughout her entire upper body, causing her to be in sever pain everywhere it is. Plus she has a fever, and some internal injuries, all of which even I can heal, but for it to stay healed I will need a certain something that I will tell you of later."

A low hum filled the room and suddenly appeared a strange mix of a man and a horse (A/N I forgot what Weiryn actually was and I can't find any of the books…sorry!) He had a bow and arrows equipped with him.

"Did you have to bring the bow, Weiryn?" asked Sarra giving him a skeptical look.

"Yes, Sarra, I had to. Let me tell the rest of it. I'm sure that Numair would rather have this told from a man."

Sarra scowled. "Fine, but it's only because I need to work on Daine a little bit. It has nothing to do with you or Numair."

Sarra gently stood herself up with only a small cry of pain from Daine. Weiryn gently brushed his finger along Daine's cheek. She smiled at her father until Sarra rounded the corner to the next room and she could no longer see his face.

"Well," began the god. "The brown magic inside of Daine is called WildElements. Yes, I know it sounds harmless but it can even affect gods. The name comes from the words wildmagic and elemental magic. The only reason it can hurt even gods is because those two types of magic are anywhere, no matter where you go…even in the divine realms. Now-

"Ahhhhhhh!" A screaming Daine interrupted Weiryn. "Stop! It _hurts_!"

"Daine, do _not_ make me sedate you!" Sarra screamed back.

The mortals and the gods could hear a calmer argument following another scream of Daine's. Finally the voices died down in the other room and the god of hunt cleared his throat.

"Uh as I was saying before I was interrupted by my daughter and wife, those two magics are everywhere. The poison contains Wildmagic, Elemental magic and Paritrait (A/N I made that word up) a deadly magic found when the right amount of blood, Gift, and more poison are added together. I don't really want to sit here all day and name off all of the poisons contained in this poison so I won't, just know that it very painful to even touch."

The badger took over. " The person who shot the arrow at Daine can be tracked, but it would require someone with a lot of Gift that is well controlled like Numair's. It would require a black-robe mage. Not even Alanna could do this without killing herself. After Nu- this certain black-robe mage has tracked this wizard, he would have to wait a couple of days for his magic to grow strong again. Then he would have to find the wizard and kill him or her in order for the magic to stop affecting Daine."

Weiryn started up again "Since Daine already had wild magic, if she lives, the wildmagic would get stronger, and possibly she would also gain elemental magic also. She would be able to control the four elements…if she lives."

"If a certain black mage doesn't die trying to kill the wizard." Said the badger

"If Numair doesn't die trying to kill the wizard." Said Weiryn solemnly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Man, that was the longest chapter in this fic for sure. I worked extra hard on this one so you have to review!!! Sooo what did you think? Did I do good with the Sarra and the Weiryn (I don't think I spelled his name right.) and the Badger and all? Huh? Well tell me!! Thank you for reading this!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is dedicated to_ **blackheart feather**_ who has given me support through the whole fic and gave me this awesome idea that i am using!!_ _thank you, blackheart feather!!!!! _

_Daine is dying._

The thought shot into Numair's mind again and again making the obvious fact even more unbearable to face.

_Daine is dying._

Numair cringed every time he heard that word. It was not that he hadn't seen death before. Numair had, in fact, seen many die. Then why was he so scared now? Numair Salmalin was never scared; He never wavered. Yet, here was the most powerful mage in Tortall, trying to hide his tears from a pacing Lioness.

"Numair, I don't know if this is a good idea. If you don't do Daine dies. If you do it and don't do it right, Daine dies. I just don't see if there's any other option here!" Alanna was frustrated. She wasn't going to watch Daine die. She's too young.

Numair placed his head in his hands and shook his head trying to shake the feeling that Daine's life rested solely in his hands.

"Mithros, Numair are you _crying_?"

Numair stiffened, but knew that it was no use to lie.

"Your student is in there _dying_," cringe from Numair, " and you are _crying_ about it? If she dies because you got too emotional, I am going to spit on your grave." Alanna was usually not this harsh, granted she had a famous temper, but she rarely said things like this. The Lioness, in truth, was just as scared as Numair. If it were not for her stubborn pride, she would be crying also.

"Alanna, will you please just leave?" asked a weary Numair.

She said not another word and stalked out of the room. The badger and Daine's parents were another room discussing god like things. Daine was left alone. She was the one dying and no one was even there with her, well human friends weren't there. Since her meeting with her da for the first time, she had acquired several animals in her room. A family of sparrows sat on the windowsill, the same kitten she had healed a few days earlier lay beside Daine, gratefully excepting her rubbing. A palace dog was also lying on Daine bed.

Numair walked in the room after making sure he had shown no signs that he had been crying. Daine had a fever that no on could control; it just kept coming back no matter what they gave her. Her face was flushed, and she looked extra skinny now. She was never hungry, and when she was forced to eat, Daine just threw it back up. She was nothing like the wildmage that they all came to love.

"How's my magelet?" asked Numair scruffing up her hair gently. It saddened him to see that she didn't have the energy to even smooth back down the way she used to.

Daine smiled at her teacher. And what was that feeling that she was having? It was wonderful, but Daine didn't know what it was. It was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"You're blushing." Numair stated.

"Don't know why. I feel fine."

The mage squinted his eyes. Only Daine would be dying and telling people that she felt fine. She always "felt fine". It was almost too much for Numair to take.

"Magelet, you are very brave." He told her, meaning every word her said.

"Thank you, Numair, but ma said you had to find the wizard and then kill him. That's brave."

"I know," said Numair, grinning.

Daine weakly punched him in the arm.

"Magelet, you shouldn't be punching me. I am about to save your life." Numair said pushing his chest out and punding on it.

"That punch couldn't have hurt. I am too weak to hurt anybody." she protested in a giggle. He alwys made her laugh when he did that.

"You are always too weak to punch me. I am simply too strong." he joked with mock arrogance.

Daine laughed. She could alwyas count on Numair for anything. He was always there for her, but lately she found herslef wanting to be with him more.

"Hold, me Numair?" She wanted him to hold her like he did when she had a bad dream or when she was injured even mildly in battle.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, maglet. I-I can't." Numair said. It pained him that he couldn't. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but he would not put his own desires before hurting Daine.

"Yes you can. Ma picked me up and it didn't hurt that much." She wanted to be right next to him They were too far apart.

"Your mother is a god and she knows what she is doing."

"Please?" Daine asked. She wasn't going to give up because she knew that sooner or later, Numair would give in to her. She just had had to make him feel guilty enough.

She asked the cat and the dog if they could sit on the floor for a while, and they agreed, jumping out of the bed causing Daine to hurt even more. She tried to not let it show, but failed.

"If that hurt you. I won't do it." Numair stated.

"If it hurts it'll only hurt for a moment and then I'll be fine. Please, Numair?"

Numair shook his head and then agreed. Trying to ignore how much it would hurt Daine he slide an arm under her back and put an arm under her knees. As gently a he could, he picked her up, causing a groan from Daine. Numair gingerly sat himself down in the chair next to the bed.

"See it wasn't that bad." Daine said. He head moved with every breath he took since it was lying on his chest.

Both of them sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Daine voiced what they were both feeling.

"I'm scared, Numair." She told him burying her face in his chest.

"It will be fine, magelet. Everything will be fine." He reassured her. Numair stroked her hair, causing Daine to get that feeling again. What was it? Every time he touched her she felt it, and Daine didn't know what it was. _Cloud it be-_ _No he would never love me. I'm too young,_ is what Daine thought. Numair was thinking the same thing at the same time, that she would never love him because he was too old.

"Daine, I'm going to kill that wizard for you or die trying." Numair said to her.

She looked at his face in shock. He didn't actually think he was going to die, did he?

"But there's something I can't die without telling you-"

_Numair, would you please come here. We need you to find the wizard now so you can go sooner. It will use your entire gift remember?_ The badger told him

_Kit, get back in bed and go to sleep._

Numair picked Daine up again, this time she was silent. Numair wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He tucked her back and kissed her forehead, a fatherly gesture that he was sure the badger wouldn't mind. Really he just wanted a way to kiss Daine.

The mage walked out of the room with the Badger after blowing a kiss to Daine, who could only smile giddily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sooooo…ya I know this was short, but I figured it was a god time to cut it off. Review please!!!!

THANX TO LIONESS QUEEN, BOOKWORM 1232, AND MAXRIDENUT!!!! thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The badger, Alanna, the green lady, and Weiryn all watched Numair as he prepared to find the mage.

"Now, Numair you have never experienced what you are going to experience right now. Since this wizard has mild control over the health of someone you are close to, it will be painful for you as well as Daine." The Badger told the mage

"Wait, this will hurt Daine? I won't do it if it will hurt her." Numair had not been told that it would cause Daine to be in pain. He wouldn't have it.

"Numair, I don't know exactly how much Daine told you what she went through when she was a kid, but I'm sure she experienced far worse." Sarra told him.

"She said that the children and the adults shunned her."

"That's all?" Daine's ma answered surprised.

Numair nodded. "When they weren't hurting her mentally with harsh words and shunning, they were hurting her physically. The children used to throw rocks at her, huge rocks that would cut her skin. On many occasions I found her in the woods beaten. She could never remember who did it, but the scars had a lasting effect on her. She was scared to go outside because of them."

Numair stood, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell him that. And if she forgot, how do you forget those kinds of things?

"It doesn't surprise me that she never told you. She probably doesn't even remember it herself, right now. Tell me, does she have nightmares when she wakes up and can't remember what happened?" Sarra asked, curious.

Numair gulped and nodded again "Well, she's probably starting to remember because she's letting her guard down to the memories. She blocked them out of her head when she lived it. She pretended like none of it was happening, so now it's her reality. She doesn't even realize half of the things she went through. I was able to find medicine that made the scars go away. So, don't feel bad. She's doesn't even remember."

A silence floated over the room as the gods let the information settle in the mids of the two mortals.

"Time to begin." Weiryn satated.

"Can't I help him? I could give him some of my power." Alanna suggested.

"No," the Badger god warned, "This spell can only work if one person with the Gift uses it. If another person's magic is even close to the person working the spell, their Gifts might fuse and cause both of them to die. I suggest, Lioness that you wait with Daine. Sarra will be in there with you working with Daine, Weiryn and I will be with Numair."

Alanna nodded and walked with Sarra to meet Daine. Before they went into the room, The Lioness stopped her companion.

"How bad will it be?" She asked concerned

"Far worse than I said. If I had told Numair the truth he would've refused to do it. In truth, Daine will be in more pain because that's how the wizard set it up. If someone tried to find him or her it would be at the risk of hurting the person that the wizard is controlling. I'm going to move Daine to a different room so Numair cannot hear her. If he gets distracted he'll have to start over again and that will mean more pain for Daine."

Alanna nodded before asking if she could use a spell so no one could hear inside of the room.

Sarra shook her head "This spell causes he senses to be amplified so he can even smell and hear what is around the place of the wizard."

Alanna shook her head. This was going to be rough and complicated. The Lioness picked Daine up.

"Where is the farthest place away from here that has no civilians?" Sarra asked.

Alanna laughed, "Probably the Jon and Thayet's room." She told her.

They headed off to the room of the King and Queen. Thayet was brushing her hair. Jon was probably doing something king-like elsewhere.

"Thayet, can we use your room?"

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"No, Numair, it will not hurt her that much." The Badger said for the fourth time.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thayet, she'll be in immense pain." Sarra told her "I'll need your help to hold her down."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes, Numair she will be fine. She'll just sleep."

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"After this I'll need your help. Her barrier will fall that Numair put up. She might start shape shifting. I'll need both of you to keep her still so I can put it back up."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just like in meditation only standing up." Numair breathed in deeply and exaled. Breathe. Exhale. Breathe. Exhale. He was as relaxed as he would get in this situation so he began chanting the words they had instructed him to.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daine mumbled something. Before gritting her teeth as a wave of pain washed over her.

O0o0oo0o0o0o

Black magic sparkled around him.

O0o0o0o0o

Daine ground her teeth together shutting her eyes so hard, it hurt.

O0o00o0o

He chanted a few more words and the black sparkling magic encircled him.

0o0o0o0o

tears streamed out of tightly shut eyes.

O0o0o0o0o

He chanted and finally saw a vision. A cave.

O0o0o00o

Daine let out a blood-curdling scream that could be heard throughout that whole side of the palace.

O0o0o0o0

More chanting. A cave that dropped below the ground at the end. An underground place. How smart. But how did the wizard keep it up?

O0o0o0o0o0o

Daine let out another scream louder than the last. She jerked this way and that, trying to shake the pain off of her muscles and bones.

O0o0o0o0o0o

A person. Was-was that _Daine_?

O0o0o0o0o

Jon rushed into his room wanting to know what was going on. He stopped at the doorway seeing a writhing Daine screaming and crying in his bed!

"Don't just _stand_ there! _**Help**_!" Thayet yelled at her husband

0o0o0o0o0o

It looked exactly like Daine. But the girl looked a couple of years older. Weiryn caught a glimpse of the person and gasped.

O0o0o0o0o

Daine was starting to bleed. That was not supposed to be happening, Sarra knew something was wrong.

O0o0o0o0

"NUMAIR, STOP! YOU ARE KILLING DAINE!!!" Weiryn screamed.

O0o0o0o

Daine's mouth opened to scream, but her vocal chords wouldn't allow it. Blood poured out of her nose.

O0o0o0o0o

Numair stopped, a lasting picture of the girl in his mind before he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Daine stopped moving. "Nyeta?" she asked and then fainted herself.

O0o0o0o0o0o

The badger and Weiryn looked at one another and bolted towards where Daine was.

O0o0o0o0o

Sarra stood as if in a trance above Daine.

"I thought the barrier would fall." Said Alanna

Sarra shook her head "Nyeta?"

"Who is Nyeta?" Thayet asked concerned that a god was acting like this.

The badger and Weiryn burst into the room.

"Sarra, did you see?" asked her husband.

She nodded numbly. "I thought she was dead. I-I mean I now she was dead I felt her die."

"Who?" Jon questioned.

"Daine's sister, Nyeta." The badger said

"I had her two years before Daine with Weiryn, but something was terribly wrong. Every time she cried the earth shook. She could control the elements she had elemental magic, but one day she was playing with the earth and it collapsed on her. She died." Sarra said

"Or so we thought. What Nyeta doesn't know is that Daine does not have her elemental magic anymore. She used to when she was a baby, but slowly all signs disappeared, and we thought it was gone. With this spell we saw Nyeta, and Nyeta could see Daine. She wants something from Daine. More power. But she wouldn't want Daine's wild magic. Nyeta has a natural fear of animals. We never knew where she got that. We still don't. That means she could only want one thing that Daine has. Elemental magic. She wants more of it."

"But why would he want more? And where did she get the wild magic from for this spell she has over Daine?" Sarra asked.

"I don't know." Weiryn said and walked out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soo was this chapter better worse? Horrible? Great?? Please tell me what you thought!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Weiryn went back to Daine's room. He sighed. The kid he thought was dead all of these years was not, and the kid that was alive was about to die because his other kid hated her.

Nyeta and Daine.

Daine and Nyeta.

They looked the same now. Aside from a few physical differences they could pass as twins. And Nyeta wanted Daine dead.

Sara used to tell stories to Daine about a girl named Nyeta. She told Daine how she died what she looked like-it's a wonder she even knew who it was, but he guessed it had to do something with sisterly love…. or lack there of.

Now the only child he had cared for-not that he hadn't cared for Nyeta. It's just that she was so young when she died and she was not discovered in the black realms or the realms of the gods- was fighting for her life and could possibly die.

He as a father could do nothing. He as a god could only do little. His daughter's life rested solely in her own, Nyeta's and Numair's hands.

Sarra walked in.

"Honey, don't take this so hard. She will be fine."

"And what if Nyeta isn't? How am I supposed to choose between my daughters?" He said without turning around.

"You don't have to choose…and if you absolutely must I'm sure that you will make the right choice."

Sarra draped her arms around her husbands shoulders with little difficulty. He wasn't exactly the tallest god there was.

"Honey, you need to relax." She whispered into his ear.

He moaned.

"You know I can't help it."

She kissed him from behind. Weiryn turned around and kissed her fully, holding her back and dipping her down in a romantic way. He acted as if they were still a newly wed couple. She smiled and kissed him at the same time. He swore on his name that he would never stop loving her; She swore on hers.

Someone cleared his or her throat.

They broke the kiss slowly showing no signs that they actually cared that someone had seen them.

Thayet and Jon stood at the door. They both blushed.

"You humans are too shy. If your going to kiss a girl-kiss her and don't be embarrassed about it." Wyeirn said

"Oh don't be so grouchy." Sarra ordered

Jon smiled and kissed his wife the same way the gods had been kissing.

Sarra laughed. Weyirn smiled- that was as good as he would be for a while.

When the king and queen finished their show Jon asked "How was that."

Weyrin simply smiled and shook his head. He would never understand humans.

"Will Daine be all right? How did she know whom Nyeta was if she died before Daine was born? Why does Nyeta want Daine's magic and does Daine know that she has the magic?"

Jon was rattling off questions. He was worried about his friend, his wildmage.

"Come, Jon. I'll explain it to you all at once."

Jon and followed Weiryn. Thayet stayed with Sarra and Alanna soon joined the two women. It was time for some girl talk.

O0o0o0o

Ya ya I know it sucked and it was short. I might just redo this chapter if I really feel like it! Thanks to all of you that read! please review and give me some tips! Thanks!


End file.
